Red Brigade
Red is descriptive of military might. Nahum 2:3 ‘The shield of his mighty men is made red, the valiant men are in scarlet: the chariots shall be with flaming torches in the day of his preparation, and the fir trees shall be terribly shaken.’ Red Brigade Heroes *Abigail (Wo) *Abishai (Ki) *Abishai (Wa) *Adam (Pa) *Adino (Ki) *Adino (UL) *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Amasai the Raider (FF) *Andrew (Ap) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Asahel (C) *Asahel (TP) *Asahel (UL) *Barak (Pa) *Caleb (FF) *Centurion (Pa) *Chloe (F) *Christian Soldier (A) *Christian Soldier (C) *Christian Soldier (UL) *Cornelius (TEC) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Epaphras (Ap) *Gad (Pr) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Heldai (FF) *Hushai (A) *Hushai (UL) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Jael (Wo) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jashobeam (Wa) *Jephthah (Pa) *Joab (P) *Joab (UL) *Jude (F) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *Lazarus (Ap) *Lot (Pa) *Malachi (Pr) *Men of Judah (FF) *Mentor (F) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Mighty Warrior (P) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Naharai (FF) *Oholiab (Pi) *Peter (Ap) *Philip (Ap) *Rahab (Wo) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Shamgar (UL) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Soldier of God (P) *Spy (Ki) *Tabitha (F) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *Uriah (A) *Uriah (UL) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *Zalmon (RA) Red Brigade Good Enhancements *A Roman Soldier’s Faith (Ap) *A Soldier’s Prayer (TP) *Abishai’s Spear (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Wa) *Ambush (Pa) *Arrow of Deliverance (Pr) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Baggage (Pr) *Balance (AW) *Battle Axe (Ki) *Battle Axe (UL) *Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Cry (Pa) *Best Friends (Pa) *Book of Gad the Seer (F) *Book of the Wars (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (UL) *Bravery of David (RA2) *Bravery of David (UL) *Buckler (Pi) *Buckler (UL) *Buckler (Wa) *Burning Censer (C) *Burning Censer (FF) *Caleb’s Sword (FF) *Capturing Canaan (RA) *Centurion’s Proclamation (Di) *Coat of Mail (UL) *Coat of Mail (Wa) *Counsel of Abigail (RA2) *Counsel of Abigail (Wo) *David’s Mighty Men (FF) *David’s Sling (UL) *David’s Staff (A) *David’s Staff (UL) *David’s Triumph (Di) *Ehud’s Dagger (UL) *Five Smooth Stones (UL) *Flight of Spies (Pa) *Forest Fire (Pr) *Freedom! (F) *Gentleness (TEC) *Goodness (UL) *Goods Recovered (Ki) *Healing (UL) *Helmet of Brass (UL) *Holy Ground (F) *Hope (UL) *Jael’s Nail (Wo) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Ki) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Wa) *Lamplight (F) *Military Escort (Ki) *Miraculous Catch (Ap) *Mustering for War (Ki) *Passover & Unleavened Bread (Pi) *Passover Preparations (Pa) *Peter’s Shadow (Ap) *Potter and the Clay (Pr) *Power of the Cross (C) *Power of the Cross (Pi) *Royal Priesthood (Pi) *Sing and Praise (Pi) *Sound the Alarm (A) *Sound the Alarm (C) *Sound the Alarm (UL) *Standing in the Gap (FF) *Steadfastness of Peter (A) *Steadfastness of Peter (C) *Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Strength in Weakness (Ap) *Temperance (UL) *The Battle is the Lord’s (FF) *The Empty Tomb (Ap) *The Harvest (F) *The Lord Fights for You (RA) *The Might of Faith (Pi) *The Stars (AW) *Trumpet and Sword (Di) *United Army (Ki) *Valor of Warriors (Ki) *Walking on Water (P) *Wall’s Collapse (Ki) *Warrior’s Spear (RA) *Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) *Wrestling with God (Pa) Red Brigade Covenants *Covenant with Adam (Pa) *I Am Creator (AW) *I Am Grace (AW) Red Brigade Dual Enhancements *Foreign Sword (RA2) Red Brigade Sites *Ashdod (FF) *Babylon (Wo) *Caesarea Philippi (Di) *Dangerous Way (AW) *Lion’s Den (Wo) *Lystra (Ap)